


A Pause In The Mission

by sagaluthien



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sneak a moment for them selves</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pause In The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> At writing time I probably only had seen the first season

They knew that as long as they didn't have sex, it would not be a problem, but it became harder and harder not to step over the line. Today though, they had put aside their troubles and ran and chased each other. Their laughter could be heard throughout the woods. 

Richard finally caught Kyhlan, wrestling her down in the soft grass and starting tickle her. Her laughter got mix up with her saying he should have mercy on her. He kept laughing too and tickled her sides. Though after a moment he stopped and kissed her.

"Is this a better mercy?" He asked as they took deep breaths.

"It is definitely much better," She replied, taking hold of his head to draw him down for another long, deep kiss.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
